


Sweetheart.

by BGee93



Series: Haikyuu Omegaverse [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Omega, Babies, Fluff, M/M, Nicknames, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Sawamura Daichi, Parenthood, Terrible Jokes, what is editing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGee93/pseuds/BGee93
Summary: Prompt:"Well, well, well, if it isn't the consequences of my own actions"This was supposed to be a dumb little drabble but turned into a fluffy, domestic, abo kurodai as parents thing... My hand slipped? Whoops?





	Sweetheart.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from an image shared in the KD discord group. Also had no idea what to name their daughter so if anyone wants to name her I'll work it into the story!

Yawning Tetsurou rubbed the crust of sleep from his eyes as he padded down their hallway in the direction of the echoing noise. Slipping through the doorway he chuckled at the sight before him, voice whispering softly.

“Well, well, well… If it isn’t the consequences of my own actions,” Daichi would kill him if he’d heard that particular joke. Oh well, at least she found it funny even in her distress. A gummy grin greeted the sound of his voice as doe brown, watery eyes met his. Leaning over the side of the crib he carefully lifted his daughter into his arms, rewrapping the kicked away blanket around her even as her arms and legs flailed in lingering distress.

“We meet again under such unfortunate circumstances!” se hiccuped as he rocked from foot to foot, calming her enough to settle the cries once again filling her throat. Eyes scrunching closed. Fists waving near his face when he bent down to nuzzle their noses together. “Hunger truly is a terrible thing isn’t it?”

Continuing to rock gently Tetsurou carefully began walking out of the room. Turning right towards their kitchen. Usually Daichi woke to feed her as he had work in just a few short hours, but the Omega’s been exhausted lately. The theory their daughter is teething slowly becoming a reality when Tetsurou had noticed the tiny white bump poking out from a reddened gum yesterday morning. So when he’d woken to her cries before Daichi he’d chose not to wake him.

Making a small detour to the lamp in the living room, Tetsurou flicked it on to fill the kitchen and part of the living room in a soft glow. He hoped to get her back to sleep so turning on the main light was not an option. 

Her sniffling continued but her cries didn’t. A small victory as it meant they wouldn’t disturb Daichi. Opening the fridge he pulled out the chilled premade bottle of breast milk Daichi had pumped earlier that evening. Setting it on the counter he reached over the drying rack and pulled out a bowl. Cringing at the loud, clanging sound as the bowl scrapped against a plate Tetsurou silently prayed it wasn’t loud enough to wake Daichi. Glancing down at his daughter he saw her eyes watching the bowl now lifted up in his hand with wonder. Gushing out the air he’d been holding in relief he strained his ears in the direction of the hallway.

Once he was sure Daichi was still slumbering soundly he went to work filling the bowl with water. Placing it on the microwave he bounced her slowly, hips rotating as he bounced to keep her as calm as possible while the water heated. Pulling the door open just a second before the microwave beeped annoyingly Tetsurou placed the small bottle into the water. 

Loud sniffles drew his eyes back on his daughter and he could tell she was getting antsy. Cooing down at her he built up a slow rolling purr through his chest. The crooning sound hushing her as the vibrations soothed. “Now, now. Those tears will not work on me!” that was a blatant lie. She’s barely five months old and he’s been wrapped around her finger since the moment he got to hold her. Bending to nuzzle against the scent glands along her neck he breathed in the sweet, dark scent that was a mix of his and Daichi’s. Her own scent wouldn’t begin to form until she’s about 5.

Raising his free hand he swiped away the wetness along her chubby, soft cheeks. They reminded him so much of Daichi’s cheeks, especially when Daichi’s are filled with food like a chipmunks. Not that he’d ever voice that out loud. He’d prefer to live to see their daughter graduate.

“No matter how much you pout, no matter how much you cry…” pulling the bottle out of the still steaming water he gave it a few shakes, tested it on his wrist before slipping it back into the bowl. “I cannot make the milk heat any faster,” a soft mewling cry left her parted lips. Sighing he went back to bouncing and nuzzling. His purrs growing louder as he tried his best to sooth her until her bottle was ready.

“Yeah it sucks but that’s the way it is sweetheart,”

“Thought I was your sweetheart,” flinching he raised his eyes to glance behind them. Daichi stood in the archway of the hall, eyes hooded and soft as he watched them. Tetsurou rubbed along her back as he straightened to turn towards his husband. A fake gasp leaving his lips. Shooting an over exagerated, surpised face at her teary eyed one Tetsurou attempted to gain a smile from either one of them. “Oh no! We’ve been discovered!” she smiled for a brief second before her hunger won over and she began flailing again. Daichi didn’t even crack a smirk, but his eyes shone and the sweet scent filling the room to mix with his own gave his amusement away. “Sorry babe, but… You’ve been demoted to Honeybuns,”

“Oh the horror,” pushing away from the wall Daichi shooed him away from the microwave to check the bottle himself. Tetsurou knew better than to argue so he headed into the living room and settled into the lazy boy rocker. Hooking a leg up under himself he slowly pushed against the floor with his other foot, setting the pace he knew she liked. 

Not too long after settling into the plush surface of the chair Daichi walked over with the heated bottle and passed it to him when he shook his head at Daichi asking if he wanted him to take her. Slipping the nipple into her mouth he smiled at her hungry suckling, cheeks filling out and eyes hooding. She looks so much like Daichi it blew him away everytime he looked at her. The only things she seemed to get from him, at least so far, was his unruly hair and the shape of her eyes. Once she settled in he leaned his head into the chair, eyes lifting to meet Daichi’s.

“Did we wake you?” 

“It’s fine,” Daichi settled into the sofa, smiling tiredly at them as he silently watched. Tetsurou gave up on urging him to go back to bed after the third attempt. Giving up to the fate that Daichi wasn’t going to sleep until he returned to bed with him. He focused on the task at hand. Burping her ever ounce or so and slowly rocking her, his crooning purrs falling into rhythm with Daichi’s. 

She was just over halfway done when his yawning started. And once they did they grew in frequency until Daichi began prompting for him to go to bed. Shaking his head Tetsurou said he was fine. Sparing a glance at the clock he noticed just how late it actually was. He’d need to get up in just a couple hours to get ready for work. Sending a soft smirk at Daichi he assured him again he was fine. Daichi sighed, asking once again if he was fine when another yawn slipped from his lips. Blinking away the tired tears in his eyes he brushed the bedhead away from their daughters face.

“Nah I got her. Mind making me some coffee though?” _tching_ at his stubbornness Daichi stood, stretched, and made his way back into the kitchen. “Thanks babe, love you!” the click of the coffee maker being switched on reached his ears before Daichi’s response did.

“Love you too,” after a few minutes the soft sound of Daichi walking into the room mixed with the soft suckling of milk. Daichi appeared next to the chair as he leaned over and kissed her soft cheek. When he leaned back his eyes flicked up to meet Tetsurou’s. A glimmer of something he didn’t recognise at first within them.“And I love you _sweetheart_ , even if you are _the consequences of your father’s actions_ ,” Tetsurou gulped as he watched Daichi leave, walking in the direction of their bedroom. Clearly having heard his joke earlier.

“G’night,” he was somehow able to choke out the words as Daichi disappeared into the darkness. A light hum the only indication he’d heard Tetsurou. Groaning he looked back down at his daughter as she worked on the last bit of her milk.

“I’m in so much trouble sweetheart. Save me from your dad?” her response was a soft, contented sigh. Eyes already closed and suckling slow. Chuckling low and deep he laid a soft kiss on her forehead, heaving his own soft sigh of contentment.


End file.
